Marriage of Revenge
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Fine is the heir to the throne and is in an arranged marriage with King Shade of the Moon Kingdom. Although it is already a loveless marriage from the start, Shade has made it clear from the start that he wants nothing but to make Fine's life hell. With a war brewing up, her kingdom's only chance of survival is Shade. Her happiness in exchange for her Kingdom.A good deal right? FXS
1. Chapter 1

**Ellsweetella: Yes. I am back! I have no idea why I start to write again. Really. I have no idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime**

**Pairings: Fine/Shade, Rein/Bright**

**Marriage of Revenge**

_Chapter One_

Fine fiddled with her fingers, unconsciously chewing in her lower lip. Her heart thudded crazily against her ribcage, threatening to leap out.

She wasn't nervous! Not at all. Not even a tiny weeny bit.

Ok, who was she lying too? She was nervous. Extremely nervous. So nervous that her stomach was clenching and waves of nausea hit her.

Fine tried to calm herself down by taking long deep breaths repeatedly.

"Calm down. You can do it Fine!" she muttered to herself, pacing back and forth the room.

"Fine, are you done?" she heard her twin sister, Rein called out from the outside.

"Y-Yes!" Fine's voice came out as a squeak.

Rein pushed the door open and broke into a smile upon seeing her sister.

"See, I told you that you would look good in this dress!" Rein grinned and nodded her head in approval.

"No I don't! I look like a clown! It's... It's all pink!" Fine wrinkled her nose in disgust, gesturing wildly.

She was wearing a dress that was picked out by Rein. Fine knew that it was a wrong decision and the moment she saw the dress, she regretted her decision of allowing her sister to pick her attire for the dance or whatever it was called.

The dress was a strapless pale pink one that reached all the way to her ankle. The bodice was encrusted with jewels and beads and rested nicely along her curves. Much to Fine's disgust, her chest was emphasised. It was a A-line dress and the soft skirt flared out beautifully around her.

"But you loved pink!" Rein gushed enthusiastically, pushing Fine onto the chair at the dressing table.

"That was me when I was younger and immature! Ouch!" Fine grumbled as Rein tugged and brushed her hair.

"It brings out your hair and eyes," Rein offered kindly and twisted Fine's dark pink hair into an elegant messy bun.

"Everyone will laugh at me," Fine exclaimed dramatically, flinging her hands up. Rein scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No they won't! You are beautiful!" Rein smiled and placed the tiara on top of Fine's head.

"I'm not. I know what everybody is saying about me. I am a tomboy, a klutz... Everything they don't want in a Queen!" Fine sighed, pressing her forehead onto the table.

Rein laughed good-naturedly. "Fine, have more confidence in yourself. You will be a fine leader. You are compassionate, loyal, faithful, righteous-"

"You're just pacifying me. What if I fall and make a fool of myself! Or worse, what if I am dragged down?" Fine's eyes widened in fear as she thought of the worse case scenarios that might happen.

Rein raised her eyebrows in amusement. Fine was always the drama queen. "No it won't happen," Rein laughed, touching up Fine's make up.

"It's all your fault! Why must you relinquish your right to the throne and marry Knight Bright? Now I have to ascend the throne! I am not as graceful and elegant as you!" Fine glared at Rein who was smiling sheepishly.

"I wanted to travel around the world with Bright, you know?" Rein stuck out her tongue in embarrassment.

"Love eh? That's something I will never understand," Fine sighed, cupping her cheeks.

Rein felt a pang of guilt. If she hadn't decided to relinquish her right to the throne, Fine might be able to accomplish her dreams and find love. Rein had selfishly given up her rights and ran off with Bright without a second thought. It wasn't fair to Fine, not at all. After all, being Queen was a great responsibility.

Fine could sense the guilt in Rein and quickly said, "It's not a problem though! I do not have a need for love. Rein, do not feel guilty, please. The throne will be either one of us. I am happy that you can be happy, it's a I ask for."

Rein gripped Fine's hand tightly, a small sad smile on her face.

"Mother has said that she had found a king for me. We would be meeting tonight," Fine gave a small smile to her sister and squeezed her hand. She knew how much freedom meant to Rein. Rein relished love. It was the only thing keeping her sane from the insane world of the royalty. The world was vastly different from the one they thought of when they were younger and much more innocent.

"No matter how hard it might be, stay strong for me. For us," Rein whispered, fighting back tears.

"I will," Fine whispered and pressed her forehead against Rein's.

It was time for the ball, where she will be officially introduced as the next Queen.

It was the ball, which will rip away every inch of childhood from her.

From that night onwards, Fine could no longer be a child.

"Why are we so sad? It's supposed to be a happy occasion," Rein laughed through her tears.

Fine gave her a watery chuckle and gently wiped away Rein's tears.

"Come on, it's time for the star to show herself," Rein helped Fine up and led her down to the ballroom.

At the top of the grand stairway, Fine turned to face Rein for moral support. Rein gave Fine a wide grin together with a thumbs up.

Fine took in a deep breath and walked towards her mother, the current Queen.

Fine almost fainted at the sight of the crowd. People from all over the land gathered here to attend to ball, where she would be announced as the next heir.

"Thank you for all those of you who are gathered here. Today is the day when I officially announce the heir to my throne. Let us all welcome my heir, Princess Fine of the Sunny Kingdom!" Queen Elsa announced with a graceful smile on her face.

Fine stepped forward and managed to give the crowd her best curtesy. Her mother discreetly poked her back, forcing her to stand up straight.

"Let the ball begin with an opening dance by Princess Fine!"

Fine stood there, dumbstruck. She was supposed to have the opening dance? No! She couldn't dance to save her life.

A man with dark purple hair and equally purple eyes walked towards her, his eyes emotionless. He bowed and offered his hand. Uncertain, Fine placed her's on to his.

He led her down the long stairway to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, that their faces were almost touching. The orchestra started playing and they twirled with the music.

"Who are you?" she asked as he dipped her.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he replied with no hint of emotion as usual.

She scanned his face for any sign of familiarity. She had forgotten to keep up with the dance and stomped onto his feet.

He chuckled humourlessly, "I see that you still can't dance."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as they twist and twirled.

She drowned, searching his face. The way he spoke about her made it seemed like they knew each other before hand.

The eyes. Those purple eyes that seemed to go on and on forever, like a bottomless sea.

Who was he?

"You really don't remember," he stated with a smirk, "It's no wonder, seeing the size of your brain."

Fine's eyebrows twitches in annoyance.

"I am sorry, but I don't remember insignificant people," she retorted.

He laughed and lifted her up, throwing her up in the air before catching her by the waist again. The audience burst into an applause.

"What was that for?" Fine hisses, glaring at the arrogant man.

"It seemed entertaining," he shrugged.

Fine flushed. How dare he? How dare he tease her like that! How dare he insult her!

As the music ended, he let go of her and walked off without glancing back.

"Who are you?" Fine called out, her fingers clenched into a fist.

"You will find out soon enough, dearie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella: **I have had people asking me where I've been. I have been really busy these days/years. I have barely enough time to write. I am so sorry. I changed some details. Ok, who am I kidding? I changed a lot of details. No cookies to those who guessed who the mysterious man is. It's too obvious XD

**Marriage of Revenge**

Chapter 2

Fine stared at the man's silhouette as he disappeared into the crowd of dancing ladies and gentlemen. She felt a soft but gentle grip on her shoulder and spun around.

"You did well. I am sure you will get along with your fiancé," Queen Elsa smiled. Fiancé? He was her fiancé that her mother had been talking about?

"He… is my fiancé?"

Queen Elsa laughed, "Yes, your fiancé, King Shade of the Moon Kingdom. Don't you remember him? Your sister was betrothed to him before she eloped and married that knight." At the mention of Rein, Queen Elsa lost any sign of friendliness or kindness in her. Her eyes turned hard and they could hardly contain her distain. "No worries darling, I am sure you will be happy with King Shade."

Although Queen Elsa was smiling, her words were laced with poison. Happy. Fine knew that it wouldn't come to her. Not in a marriage like this. She knew that it was a marriage of convenience, a political marriage. She may not know the real reasons but she wasn't a complete fool to her mother's intention. Ever since her father died, her mother had change. No longer was she kind and benevolent. She became one of the hypocritical nobles. She was now calculating, shrewd and selfish.

Sometimes, Fine wished that she could run away and abandon everything, like Rein.

Oh Rein. Fine missed her so. It was barely an hour since she last saw her but it didn't stop her from missing her sister. Actually, Fine missed the old Rein. The one who was kind, gentle and thoughtful. The one who was her _sister. _Not this stranger. Do not get her wrong. She still loved Rein a lot but it was different. She knew that Rein had been trying so hard to mend things up but Fine couldn't bring herself to forget what had passed in between them. Her father's death changed everything. If only he didn't die, maybe Rein and her might be still two halves of a whole.

Now they were just two girls related by blood.

"May I have this dance?" a man with dark brown hair that fell in soft gentle curls bowed and offered his hand.

Fine was relieved that he had torn her out of her thoughts. If she had continued to think about the 'what ifs' and 'would have been', she would break and cry in front of hundreds or thousands of guests. Fine nodded and followed him out to the dance floor.

It was a waltz this time and Fine carefully danced along.

"Princess Fine, I hope you are well," the man smiled kindly at her, almost pitiful.

"I am as fine as I will ever be," she shrugged and flashed him a small smile.

"I'm glad. Your life after this will not be a smooth one. Stay strong and it will be alright."

"What's your name?" Fine asked, her curiosity getting over her.

"Just remember me as Isaac," he bowed and the music ended. She gave him a curtsey and was about to walk off when he called out, "You will be a great queen, Princess Fine."

She blushed and nodded in gratitude, waving slightly as he left the dance floor.

What was he trying to tell her? It seemed like he knew what was going to happen. Fine sighed and stood to a side, watching the others dance. She spotted Lione dancing with one of the princes and she smiled happily at her childhood friend.

Fine was getting tired and she excused herself, retreating back to her room.

She undressed herself and sunk into a hot bath. She closed her eyes, sighing in bliss as the warm water soothed her aching muscles.

Being a princess was tough.

She got out of the bath when she started to feel a little dizzy. She wrapped a towel over her body and went into her room to grab her nightgown. She put it on and smoothed out the creases. It was made of silk and it was cooling and smooth to the touch.

She opened the door to her balcony and stood there, stretching and breathing in the fresh air. Colours burst in the sky, dancing and teasing, disappearing within seconds before the next round of fireworks shot up.

It was midnight already. She reached out, as if trying to grab hold of the cheerful colours. The fireworks were beautiful but they were too extravagant.

Fine sighed, her fingers brushing against the roses that bloomed at her balcony. Her fingers trailed down and brushed over the thorns that the red roses had. She stopped and pushed her finger down. A sharp pain shot through her and she felt blood tricking down her finger.

Much better.

She brought the finger up her mouth and licked it. The taste of blood intoxicated her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of pain. She felt human.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She wanted to scream, but one of the arm unwrapped itself from her waist and snaked to her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Princess, no matter how much you scream, no one will hear you," the man whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her bare neck. His arm fell from her mouth and joined the other at her waist.

"Who are you?" she hissed, struggling against the strong grip.

A low chuckle escaped him. She could feel the vibration. She was pressed tightly against him, too tightly for her comfort.

Everything about this was wrong.

"Why are you in my room? How did you come in? What do you want from me? Who are you?"

"You are indeed a noisy one aren't you?" he sighed, twirling her around so she was facing him.

The intruder was wearing a purple shade and a black mask that hid his face. A smirk was dancing on his face, taunting the already seething Fine.

"Let go of me. Please?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm… No," he grinned, reaching out to tuck a lock of stray hair behind her ears. His grip onto her only became tighter than before.

His grip was so familiar. Something Fine could not put her thumb around.

"To answer your questions, I drugged the guards and servants. I am here for my entertainment. I will not reveal my identity, for those who know will die. And we wouldn't want you to die, would we?" he smiled coldly, his fingers trailing down her cheeks.

She looked up into his eyes, stunned. They were a pair of purple eyes that sucked her deep inside them, very much like… King Shade?

No, it couldn't be him, could it? King Shade was royalty; he wouldn't do such a scandalous thing. Now that she think of it, what would Queen Elsa think if she knew that her daughter was in such a scandalous position with an unknown man?

His fingers wandered down, leaving a trail of hot tingling sensation. Fine's breath quickened, fear and an unknown feeling clouding her mind.

"How bold, not wearing any undergarments," he let out a low chuckle. She flushed, heat exploding in her cheeks. She pressed against him, trying to shove him away.

"Not going to work, honey," he laughed and pressed her against the wall. Their bodies were pressed against each other and she could feel the heat of his body. Her nightgown was hitched up and his hands snaked up, cupping her thigh.

"W-What are you trying to do? I am an engaged woman!" Her voice faltered and she hated herself for it.

"I know darling. I know," he murmured, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Her heart raced, and her body felt like it was on fire.

He laughed and let go of her before jumping out of the window.

Fine could only stay rooted to the ground, panting heavily.

What… Who… How…?

Fine sunk onto the floor, her body trembling. What had just happened?

She rushed to the balcony and shouted, "Who are you?"

By then, the man had already disappeared.


End file.
